Invisible
by Pernshinigami
Summary: Sora and Tai are happy together, so why is Mimi so depressed? Mild Taiora, Taito, and Sorami


Invisible  
  
Warnings: Taiora, Mimi angst, Clay Aiken achin'. (cough) Okay Shojo Ai warning. Heed the shojo ai warning. I do not want any flames from Taiora bashers who like Sorato, Taito, or otherwise because,   
  
A. I hate Sorato, so you can kiss my ass if you like it.   
  
B. I love Taito, I'm just not putting it in this fic.  
  
C. Before I discovered yaoi I absolutely loved Koushimi (Izzy/Mimi) now I just find it annoying, bcause Joushiro is sooooooooooo cute!!  
  
D. Mimi/Sora is absolutely HOT!!  
  
Mimi called Sora on the phone. "Hi Sora, what's going on tonight?"  
  
"Oh nothing much. Tai's taking me out to dinner."  
  
Oh-oh-ohh   
  
What she doin' tonight?   
  
I wish I could be a fly on your wall.   
  
Are you really alone? Who's stealing dreams?   
  
Why can't I breathe you into my life?   
  
(So tell me) What would it take to make you see that I'm alive?   
  
"Oh." Mimi said softly. She fingered the tickets in her hand. Under the Tuscan Sun. She wanted to take Sora to see it soooo badly. Ken had taken Davis to see it and the two of them had ended up making out in the back of the theater. So Mimi had figured that if it was that romantic, maybe Sora could come with her. "Well... I got some tickets to that new chick flick. I thought you might want to come see it with me. Maybe some other time?"  
  
If I was invisible   
  
And I could just watch you in your room   
  
If I was invincible   
  
I'd make you mine tonight   
  
//Is she asking me out?// Sora asked. The idea played in her mind. Mimi? Of all people?  
  
Just then the doorbell rang. "Some other time maybe."   
  
If hearts were unbreakable   
  
And I could just tell you where I stand   
  
I would be the smartest man   
  
If I was invisible...   
  
Wait, I already am   
  
Sobbing, Mimi's hands dropped to her sides. The tickets slid out of her hand and onto the floor. "Sora." Mimi sobbed, and she couldn't stop.   
  
Saw your face in the crowd, I call out your name   
  
You don't hear a sound   
  
I keep tracing your steps, each move that you make   
  
Wish I could read what goes through your mind   
  
(Oh baby) Wish you could touch me with the colors of your light   
  
Sora and Tai went out to the fancy restaurant that night. It was the one that everyone had been raving about. Matt and T.K. had gone with their father for visitation. Both of them recommended it. But Tai seemed distant. He sipped his soda, and picked at his food. "Sora..." He said softly. "I... I came here because... I... I just think that we shouldn't see each other anymore."  
  
"Tai... but... but why?"  
  
"Because... Sora... I... I'm gay." Tai said softly. "I love Matt."  
  
If I was invisible   
  
And I could just watch you in your room   
  
If I was invincible   
  
I'd make you mine tonight   
  
Tai turned around, leaving the money for the meal, and ran away. Sora just stood there, stunned. Then she giggled, tears stinging her eyes all the same.   
  
Then Sora realized why Tai had done this. He was afraid of breaking her heart by breaking up with her just like that and going to Matt.   
  
And she had broken another heart that day. Sora left the money and the tip, without worrying about change. Then she left, taking the bus to Mimi's house.   
  
If hearts were unbreakable   
  
And I could just tell you where I stand   
  
I would be the smartest man   
  
If I was invisible...   
  
Wait, I already am   
  
Mimi was lying on the floor of her room, absolutely miserable. She didn't think that she'd ever fall in love again. It would be just as easy to join a temple monk complement and turn celibate, because none of the other female digidestined were her age, and she doubted that Kari or Yolie were lesbians.   
  
(I'd make you mine tonight) Invisible   
  
I reach out but you don't even feel me   
  
Even when I scream out   
  
Baby, you don't hear me (you don't hear me)   
  
I am nothing without you   
  
Just a shadow passin' through   
  
(Invisible, Invisible, Invisible, Invisible)   
  
Just when Mimi had decided on what to say in her 'running away to the digital world note', she heard somebody pounding on her door. "MIMI!! MIMI OPEN UP!!" Sora shouted.   
  
"SORA??" Mimi demanded.   
  
She ran to the door and opened it just as Sora pounded on the door one last time. The two girls fell in a heap on the ground. Mimi closed the door on the cold of the Christmas season. "Mimi." Sora said tenderly, pulling the other girl to her feet. "I'm so sorry." She said gently, reaching out to stroke the older girl's hair lovingly. "I'm so sorry, I must have hurt you so much. I just want you to know that I love you."   
  
"SORA!!" Mimi cried, pulling Sora into her arms. "I love you too." She whispered. Mimi pulled the other girl into a long, passionate kiss. Then neither could stop kissing, caressing, grinding.   
  
If I was invisible   
  
And I could just watch you in your room   
  
If I was invincible   
  
I'd make you mine tonight   
  
"Bed." Sora stated.  
  
"Definitely." Mimi agreed.   
  
  
  
If hearts were unbreakable   
  
And I could just tell you where I stand   
  
I would be the smartest man   
  
When Palmon and Biyomon heard the sounds of their partner's lovemaking, they exchanged a look. Then Palmon hung a sign on Mimi's door.   
  
The sign read, "Do not disturb."  
  
Biyomon smiled tenderly at her mate, "Couch? Movie maybe?"  
  
Palmon smirked, "Definitely."   
  
If I was invisible (I'd make you mine)   
  
If I was invisible (I'd make you mine)   
  
If I was invisible (I'd make you mine)   
  
If I was invisible (I'd make you mine)   
  
If I was invisible (I'd make you mine)   
  
If I was invisible (I'd make you mine) 


End file.
